newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 1941 Homemade
Freddy Aguilar the Show The First Day Of School For Children (1941) The Ren And Stimpy Show Stimpy’s Big Day (1941) Spongebob Squarepants Oppsite Day (1941) Popples Moving Day (1941) Kipper The Dog The Treasure Hunt (1941) Muppet Babies By The Book (1941) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1941) Muppet Babies Treasure Attic (1941) Muppet Babies Slipping Beauty (1941) Muppet Babies Comic Capers (1941) Muppet Babies Nice To Have Gnome You (1941) Muppet Babies Pigerella (1941) Muppet Babies This Little Piggy Went To Hollywood (1941) Muppet Babies Romancing The Weirdo (1941) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (1941) Muppet Babies Babes In Troyland (1941) Muppet Babies Puss N Boots N Babies (1941) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is It Anyway (1941) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1941) Muppet Babies Sing A Song Of SuperHeroes (1941) Muppet Babies Skeeter And The Wolf (1941) Muppet Babies In Search Of The Bronzed Beetle (1941) Muppet Babies Get Me To The Perch On Time (1941) Muppet Babies Eight Flags Of The Nursery (1941) Kipper The Dog Buried Treasure (1941) Dora The Explorer Choo Choo (1941) Dora The Explorer Backpack (1941) Dora The Explorer Egg Hunt (1941) Kipper The Dog Snowy Day (1941) PB&J Otter Babbleberry Day (1941) Garfield And Friends Short Story (1941) Recess Principal For A Day (1941) Recess Bad Hair Day (1941) Blue’s Clues A Snowy Day (1941) Rugrats Mother’s Day (1941) Arthur Arthur Writes A Story (1941) The Powerpuff Girls Slave The Day (1941) Tiny Toon Adventures Psychic Fun Omenon Day (1941) The Powerpuff Girls Nano Of The North (1941) Freddy Aguilar The Show Election Day (1941) Goof Troop Pete's Day at the Races (1941) The Simpsons Whacking Day (1941) It's Punky Brewster ''Punky, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves (1941) Yo Yogi Grindhog Day (1941) Recess Buried Treasure (1941) Arthur Arthur’s Almost Boring Day (1941) PB&J Otter Ducking Out On Valentine’s Day (1941) Tiny Toon Adventures New Character Day (1941) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat The Tortoise And The Cat (1941) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Luck Be A Bat (1941) Tiny Toon Adventures Viewer Mail Day (1941) Cyberchase Snow Day To Be Exact (1941) PB&J Otter Howdy Hoohaw Day (1941) Pepper Ann A No Hair Day (1941) Tiny Toon Adventures Best O Plucky Duck Day (1941) House Of Mouse Rent Day (1941) Doug Doug’s Treasure Hunt (1941) CatDog Brother’s Day (1941) Care Bears Mayor For A Day (1941) Arthur Francine’s Bad Hair Day (1941) Yo Yogi Huck’s Doggone Day (1941) ''It's Punky Brewster ''Glomer's Story (1941) ''It's Punky Brewster Fish Story (1941) ''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone ''Rosie's Extra Sweet Day (1941) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Big Appointments Business (1941) Tiny Toon Adventures Henny Youngman Day (1941) Doug Doug Is Slave For A Day (1941) Doug Doug Is Mayor For A Day (1941) PB&J Otter Soap Box Derby Day (1941) PB&J Otter Big Beaver Day (1941) PB&J Otter The Johnny Pompalope Story (1941) Doug Doug’s Fat Cat (1941) Freddy Aguilar the Show Fire Emblem Of Freddy (1941) Freddy Aguilar the Show Mother’s Day Surprise (1941) ''Adventures of the Little Koala ''Circus Day (1941) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sagwa’s Lucky Bat (1941) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Sick Day (1941) DuckTales Allowance Day (1941) Aosth Fast And Easy (1941) Cyberchase Mother’s Day (1941) Bobby's World Dad's Big Day (1941) Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Piratsy Under The Seas (1941) Recess The Legend Of Big Kid (1941) House Of Mouse Goofy For A Day (1941) House Of Mouse Pluto Saves The Day (1941) Tom And Jerry Kids Hoodwinked Cat (1941) Tom And Jerry Kids Bat Mouse (1941) Dora The Explorer Beaches (1941) House Of Mouse Music Day (1941) Pinky And The Brain Pinky & The Fog (1941) I Am Weasel Disease Fiesta (1941) Garfield And Friends Fraidy Cat (1941) Freddy Aguilar the Show Parent Teacher Conference Day (1941) Popples No Bizness Like Popple Bizness (1941) Yo Yogi There’s No Business Like Snow Business (1941) Arthur Arthur’s Pet Business (1941) Hey Arnold Monkey Business (1941) House Of Mouse Snow Day (1941) PB&J Otter Mama For A Day (1941) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1941) DuckTales Magica’s Shadow War (1941) Garfield And Friends Good Cat Bad Cat (1941) Rocko’s Modern Life Sand In Your Navel (1941) Johnny Bravo Johnny Real Good (1941) Rugrats Barbecue Story (1941) Rugrats Baby Commercial (1941) Rugrats Sand Ho (1941) Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies (1941) Animaniacs Nighty Night Toon (1941) The Ren And Stimpy Show Fire Dogs (1941) Kipper The Dog Christmas Eve (1941) ChalkZone The Big Blow Up (1941) Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (1941) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1941) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1941) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1941) Beyblade: Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1941) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1941) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1941) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (1941) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1941) Beyblade Final Showdown (1941) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (1941) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1941) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight For Earth (1941) Naruto Departure (1941) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1941) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1941) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1941) BeyWheelz A New World (1941) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1941) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1941) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1941) Spider Riders Archna Power (1941) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (1941) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (1941) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1941) Yu Gi Oh GX Return Of The Supreme King (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1941) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (1941) BeyBlade: Metal Fury: A Ray Of Hope (1941) Pokemon: Till We Compete Again (1941) Pokémon The Legend Of XY And Z (1941) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1941) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions (1941) My Life As a Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1941) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1941) CN Groovies The Incredible Shrinking Day (1941) Music Crazy Gnarls Barkley (1941) Phineas And Ferb Do Nothing Day (1941)